fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:PJGR
Hi, Fairy Tail Doujinshi Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:PJGR. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- FabPaul (Diskussion) 17:49, 25. Sep. 2011 Hi, Kannst du mir sagen wie die einzelnden Städte und Länder heißen, bzw. wir sollten bald mal eine Karte entwerfen finde ich. Bis bald (und mach nich so viele verrückte Gilden mitglieder bei Kasa, sondern auch ein paar anderen Gilden.) 88.77.201.172 15:49, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC)DetectiveGirls88.77.201.172 15:49, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi PJGR, Ich wollte mal unsere Startseite verbessern, aber hab ein Problem. Kannst du mir sagen ob ich und wenn ja wie ich eine Kategorie Seite (sowas, wie Artikel, Charakter, ...) verlinken kann???? Bitte antworte bald! Hanabi Hyuga 14:24, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC)DetectiveGirlHanabi Hyuga 14:24, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke, dass du mein Wiki organisierst! (Dieses und Naruto) FabPaul 18:32, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi PJGR, ich würde gerne wegen der Missionen Seite mit dir sprechen, da es eigentlich so gedacht war, dass dort in so etwas wie einer Zeitleiste die Missionen Aufgelistet sind und man den "Missionsbericht" dann auf einer eigenen Seite schreibt. Diese verlinkt man dann. So ist es übersichtlicher und die Seite wird nicht so ellen lang. Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen und schau was du machen kannst. 84.63.118.112 13:43, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC)H. H. (von drüben)84.63.118.112 13:43, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Artikel war vorher ganz anders. Man sollte nicht alles richten wie es einem gefällt, denn das zerstört die Artikel und die Art und Weise wie jemand anderes einen Artikel schreibt. Wenn man meine Artikel ganze Zeit ändert werde ich hier nicht länger schreiben. Hanabi Hyuga 16:44, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Hanabi Hyuga Auch wenn ich das verändern der Texte nicht so gut fand (was wohl geschmacks sache ist), vielen Dank Orte #Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Da musst du Mobito fragen. #Bitte lass Nostria einfach als Große Stadt mit viel Einfluss im Süden stehen. #Denk dir was aus (bitte einen schönen Namen ^^) #Bitte beeil dich. Von der Beziehung halt ich was. Ich denke die kriegen wir gebaut. Hanabi Hyuga 16:28, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Hanabi Hi, das Yinyang Bild war für die Gilde Day Dreamer als Gildenzeichen gedacht. Ich krieg es aber iwi nich hin es der Gilde hinzuzufügen. Wäre nett wenn du das machen könntest ^^. Sry ich vergass die Unterschrift: Hanabi Hyuga 15:07, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi PJGR, Ein paar fragen an dich: #Er hat viel zutun und is auch nich oft on also hab Geduld. #Is das den eine Region oder soll das sowas wie eine Hauptstadt für den Teil des Landes sein? #Elumalu wars. #Is schon ok, aber wär halt gut eine Karte zu haben, damit man seine Orte und so besser dannach richten kann. *Ok, mal sehn wann ich Zeit dafür hab. *Lass Haru einfach so wie er is. Eine Auszeichnug is nich notwendig, aber danke fürs Angebot. Nimm lieber Ayaka oder Shaolan, denn wenn die voll in Kraft tretten, dann gehts los Plygolon Swort Die Mitglieder, die einen Hass auf die Ratsversammlung haben wissen natürlich nicht genau wer die Urteile gefällt hat, sie haben sich ihre Ziele entweder selbst zusammen gereimt oder Pluto hat sie aufgehetzt Hi PJGR, hier ein paar Tipps und Kritiken, die dir helfen sollen das alles noch besser zu machen: #Bitte überlege immer, ob die aufteilung magischer Artefakte, unter Arten von Magiearten o.ä., wie z.B. Stellargeister wirklich fair ist. #*Konkret: "Du" hast bei den Stellargeistern 7, Mobito 1 und ich 4. Dazu hast du die vier stärksten. Ich finde persönlich 12 kann man besser unter 3 aufteilen ^^. #Wie wir abgesprochen hatten gibt es Magiearten, die es möglichst nur einmal (auf diese Art) geben sollte. Ich bitte dieses zu beachten. #*Konkret: Du verteilst öfters an Personen die Crashermagie unter anderem Namen. Ich gehe dann oft hinterher und lösche diese Magiearten bei den Leuten, da das gegen die abmachung ist. Ich hatte das glaube ich schonmal in einem Gespräch erwähnt, doch es hatte sich nicht gebessert. #Bitte keine wichtigen und vielleicht aus deiner Sicht nicht so wichtigen Beschlüsse fassen. #*Konkret: verbot der Gilden Chrimson Nose und Rose Garden. #Versuche bitte nicht so ignorant, erheblich und provozierend zu schreiben, denn einiges kommt bei mir so an. PS.: Bitte nicht als beleidigung oder so etwas sehen, denn ich wollte dich auf diese Punkte nur schon mal hinweisen. Kann passieren, dass ich noch nicht alles aufgeschrieben hatte, Deine Hanabi Hyuga 18:32, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Hanabi Hyuga Hi PJGR, ich hätte ne Idee, wen du für den Magier der So0nne oder so nehmen könntest: *Winddragonslayer *Kyoshi *Hikaru Hanabi Hyuga 11:56, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Hanabi Hyuga Da du am meisten für die Wikis tust, die meisten Punkte hast, die Infoboxen erstellst und vieles mehr, habe ich dich auf dem Naruto-Wiki zum Admin gemacht. Hier geht das nicht, da Mobito meine Rechte eingeschränkt hat. FabPaul 13:11, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie das? Wieso das? .... Danke! PJGR Hey, PJGR! Bitte mach mal eine generelle Kontrolle '''des Wikis. D.h., dass du alle Artikel durchgehst und in jedem Fehler suchst. Die verbesserst du und dokumentierst sie. Wenn du dir unsicher bist, schreibst du einfach einen Vorschlag auf. Deine Übersicht veröffentlichst du, am besten als Blog oder so. Ich wende mich hiermit vertrauensvoll an dich, da du der wichtigste Autor bist. Danke für deine Unterstützung. FabPaul 18:47, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey PJGR, kurz eine Frage: wie kann ich an Daji sehen, dass du dir über vieles Gedanken machst??? Hanabi Hyuga Huhu: willst du mir nicht mal auf meinen Blog schreiben, denn es wäre interessant eine Antwort zu wissen!!!! Blog: Wie man Vorlagen macht Hier der richtige Link XD : Wie man Vorlagen macht tipp schau dir den '''Fähigkeitenblog mal an !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und dann verbessere Kisame und merk dir das!!! oder zieh dir mal rein wie ich und Mobito das machen!!! Darf ich kommentieren: "ehm. Kasa: Mid Edge -----> (Human-Possession-Magie) <----- Es gibt in dem ganzen Spiel 1, nur eine einzige"Person", die Human Possesion Magie beherrscht!!!!!!! Und das ist der Stellargeist Capricorn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BITTE VERBESSERN UND AUFHÖREN SCHWACHSINN ZU SCHREIBEN!!!!!!!!!! Der Admin ist auch weniger zufrieden mit der Sache, also bitte hör auf! Wir wollen nicht andauernd deine Artikel verbessern müssen. PS.: Wenn du irgendein Problem mit uns oder irgendwas anderem hast, dann SAG WAS. Hanabi Hyuga 09:18, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC)DetectivGirls Hi PJGR, zu deinem Artikel Kisame wollte ich eine konstruktive Kritik geben: :-) *Familie und Kämpfe sind schön und gut, aber das würde man normaler weise unter die Überschrift Allgemeines bzw. Leben fallen *Die Überschrift Charakter fehlt *zu Überschrift Fähigkeiten: (das sollte heißen Magie & Fähigkeiten)^^ **Die Schlüssel die du besitzt kannst bzw. sollst du ja auch aufzählen, aber nicht mit eigener überschrift, sondern eher unter der Überschrift Stellargeister (schau dir mal den Artikel von Finn an) **Die Fertigkeiten (die eigentlich Fähigkeiten heißen) gibt es größtenteils nicht! **Schwertkampf - wäre Kampf mit Waffen, doch man definiert das nicht genauer! **Resistenz - ist richtig so ^^ **Geschwindigkeit - ein Mensch an sich kann nur bis zu der Stufe Könner beherrschen, durch Magiearten wie z.B. Geschwindigkeitsmagie kann man die Geschwindigkeit um eine Stufe erhöhen (Könner zu Fortgeschritten zu Meister) **wie stark man eine bestimmte Magieart beherrscht wird nicht unter Fähigkeiten gefasst nur Magische Power **wenn du gerne mal erfahren würdest, was es so für Fähigkeiten gibt, dann schau dir den Blog: Bewertung der Kampfstärke an!! Liebe Grüße und bitte verbessern, Hanabi Hyuga 17:45, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Detective Girls Hier etwas um in dieses Wiki etwas Ordnung zu bringen: Blog: Erstellen eines Charakters Blog: weiterführung der generellen Korekturen Bitte kommentieren oder einverständnis abgeben. Hanabi Hyuga (Diskussion) 20:46, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC)DetectiveGirls